hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hetalia Archives Policies
The Hetalia Archives Policies are a series of policies created to keep fellow users safe and also to keep everyone in-line and aware about everything. Hetalia Archives has additional policies due to part of the wikia being focused on fanon. Behaviour *Please be nice to all members. We're all here because we're all fans of Hetalia. We're all here to work together as a team. *Please do not start edit wars. If you think something is incorrect, politely discuss it with other members on the article's talk page. *Don't ever throw insults towards others. Consequences will follow if this takes place. User Pages *Please do not edit other people's user pages unless you are reverting vandalism or spam or correcting grammar and spelling mistakes. *Please avoid uploading fanart for your user page (or for anything for that matter), even if it's yours. Fanart in your avatar is okay as your avatar is used throughout the Wikia system. Official images from other series (Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Gundam Wing, etc.) are also okay. *Please do not post anything on your user page that is hurtful or offensive. It will be removed. If you continue to put it back, you will be banned. Talk Pages *Please use the talk pages for only discussing on article improvements. It's not a place for stating things like "OMG! That was an awesome episode!" or "England is my fav character ever!" State that on your user page or start a blog discussion. *Please don't forget to sign your posts! That way we know who's leaving the comment. If you're unsure how to sign your posts, type ~~~~. *Please do not edit other people's comments. This is considered bad behaviour and consequences will follow. The only time removing comments is allowed is for archival purposes. Articles *Since this is a Hetalia wikia, all articles must be related to Hetalia. *Articles must be written in American English however, blogs and talk pages can be written in any form of English (ex. Canadian, British, etc.) that the user is comfortable with. If you are not a native speaker of English, you are still free to edit along side everyone else. Mistakes can be easily corrected by other users of this wikia. *To help keep this place organized, we encourage our users to use categories. If you're unsure what category to use, look at other similiar pages to see what kind of categories they have. However, keep in mind, they do not function like tags so please be careful on how you post your categories. *Absolutely no vandalism or spam. You will be banned. *Please avoid using attributions in the articles. The History section of the page already calculates all of that information. *Please do not post links to things like song downloads and fan-subbed anime. Not only does this create copyright infringement, it is also illegal. Uploading it to Hetalia Archives will result in deletion. If you do this repeatedly, you will be banned. Fanon *Hetalia Archives does allow fanon-based articles but a fair amount still cannot be posted here. Below is a list of things not allowed to be posted: *Fan-made characters **Fanfiction **Fan-made songs **Fan-made games **Doujinshi ** Fan-made episodes ** Not-proven rumors This is a current list of what is allowed (as of September 2010): **Pairings **Websites **Fan-made videos (Popular ones only) (Currently up for debate) **Terminology and memes (lists are already created for this) *In regards to pairing articles, please only add information that is in regards to the Hetalia universe. Also, please avoid using fanart in these articles. Use an anime or manga image, if possible. Category:Browse